Silent Recollections
by Emerika
Summary: Harry remembers the battle ten years ago. He had walked blindly around searching among the dead. He remembers the battle that had stolen lives that meant so much to him. T for death. OneShot. HG Harry Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine and not J.K. Rowling's. **

_Please review. I'm not completely satisfied with this one so let me know what you think. If you are up for something a little less...depressing, read my other story, Remembering to Live. Thanks to all who review! If you have a fic I will review for yours!_

* * *

I remember the battle, though I wish I didn't. It is a sight too hideous for any being to see. I am close to screaming at the memory of it. Loved ones lay scattered among the blood soaked grounds of Hogwarts with others sobbing over their bodies. 

I recall walking blindly through the maze of bodies, searching for a familiar face, hoping I would not find one. I remember walking past Hannah Abbot, sobbing for the lost life of her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan. Lavender Brown was running among the bodies screaming for Seamus or Pavati. I felt a stab of pain as my injured leg hit something solid. I looked down and felt my heart sink as I looked into the pale, lifeless face of Seamus Finnegan.

I had to walk on. I couldn't stop and mourn all of the friends I had lost…or I would be here a very long time. Walking past the lake now stained with pools of crimson, I felt some happiness at seeing Neville holding Luna tightly in his arms by the shore, relieved that she was alive. Continuing my pursue, I staggered forward tripping over the body of Michael Corner.

As I continued on I felt a surge of panic when I saw a girlface down…with auburn-red hair. I ran over to her and turned her over in panic, praying to God that it wasn't really her. I gave a cry of relief at sight of a face I did not know. I rose to my feet and continued on.

I heard a scream of horror and rushed forward around the corner of the castle. I felt panic rise in my chest as I saw Hermione Granger fall her knees sobbing. I sprinted forward. No, it can't be. A tall boy with flaming red hair lay bruised and lifeless on the ground. I felt my knees give way. Hermione was sobbing hysterically telling him to wake up if he really loved her. I blinked back the waterfall of tears threatening to overcome me.

"Ron…Wake up…Come on, Ron! For me! God Damn it, Ron! Wake up!" Hermione was screaming. I felt a figure behind me and turned to see the pale, mournful face of Ginny Weasley. I stood up very quickly and pulled her close to me. She sobbed into my shoulder, of happiness or sadness I could not tell. She whispered, "Is he, Voldemort-- Is he…" I nodded. Somehow, I thought this would be happier. I slowly pulled away from her and turned back to Ron. I remembered meeting on the Hogwarts Express, sharing in the adventures we had, hiding from Lavender, Quidditch games…All meant nothing now. I didn't bother to stop it. The waterfall that I had blinked back was stronger now and crashed over me. I buried my face in my hands.

I heard others running up to us, but I did not bother to look. There was a gasp and a scream of, 'My little boy!' It was Mrs. Weasley. Mourning the loss of yet another son would be far more difficult for her than any of us. She had already lost Bill and Fleur, who were tortured to the death by Bellatrix. She had taken in their twin girls Antoinette and Brigitte.

I lifted my face from my hands and looked around to see who was here. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, and George were all present. I felt that surge of panic again. "Where's Fred?" George turned away from me and shook his head. Beside me, Ginny whispered, "No…"

These are haunting memories that shall stay with me till the day I die. I won't be able to forget the hundreds of empty faces that stared at me as I past. But my silent recollections are cut short by a small boy of about 3 running up to me.

"Daddy, Lily hit me!" said the small red-head, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. It startles me how much he looks like Ron.

"I did NOT!" lied the five-year-old girl with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Lily, you have to be nice to you brother." I scolded half-heartedly. How can you scold a child with a face like that? She did not go down without a fight, just like her mother.

"But Ronnie hit me first!" she said in an angry voice. I gave a deep sigh.

"Just be nice to each other okay?" They nodded and walked out poking each other. I unconsciously ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"You were thinking about it again, weren't you Harry?" said Ginny walking up to me with our twins in her arms. I said nothing but took the 8-month old Jessica from her as she sank onto the couch. I am still amazed how, at such a young age, these children still look exactly like me. She nodded and proceeded to feed James his bottle.

"I thought so. I'm not telling you to forget it, just not to dwell on it too much. It's been ten years. You spent the first two years moping around."

I nodded. I knew it to be true but I still couldn't shake the sight of Ron staring up at me, knowing I would never talk, laugh, play Quidditch, or even share glances when Hermione was being a book-worm. It had hurt enough not having Ron as my best man at our wedding.

"Hermione, Charlie, and little Charlie are coming for dinner tonight." She said.

"What about George and Verity?" she shook her head. "They have things to do at the shop." "What about Mum and Dad?" She nodded. Ginny looked at me and met my eyes. A silent tear slid down her face and she said, "I want to forget it all." She wiped the tear away. I put my arm around her. These memories had to stop draggingus down.I said, "No more silent recollections."

**A/N: So what do you think? Review please. And if you could, please read my other fic, Remembering to Live. Review please! I'm sorry about killinghalf the Weasley family. I didn't want to, but it wouldn't bea tradgedy fic if i didn't.**

**hugs Emmy.**


	2. Author Note

Hello all my wonderful Potter People!!!!

I was just letting all of you who see this know, one of my friends read this and they want to make a sequel! The name is sjkozy. Keep an eye out! I'll post again when it's up.

Thank you for reading!

&&&hugs and cookies&&&

Emmy


End file.
